Friendship
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Tras tres años de amistad, las cosas comienzan a cambiar entre ellos, pero a un ritmo lento y armonioso que no les dejará espacio a dudas. (Por el evento OtayuriWeek)
1. Día 1: Primera vez

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento OtayuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Primera vez.

 **Día 1: Primera vez.**

Odiaba cuando Otabek lo trataba como un niño. Y aunque él dijera lo contrario, era la verdad. Decía que lo veía como alguien a su nivel (no dudaba de ello), pero cuando era el momento de manejar su poderosa moto, Otabek se negaba rotundamente a darle la oportunidad.

Bien, estaba bien de que era menor de edad. También sabía que no tenía licencia para conducir. Y sí, es verdad, la moto pesaba más que el orgullo de Víctor. Pero, aunque Yuri entendiera las múltiples razones por las cuales no era buena idea conducirla, no podía perder la oportunidad de pedirlo y esperar que a Otabek se le abriera el instinto de aventura.

Que no era que no tuviera, solo que con él a veces era demasiado cuidadoso.

Después de tanto intentarlo, finalmente Yuri cedió y prefirió no pedirlo más. Cada vez que podían, Otabek alquilaba una moto y él lo llevaba a pasear por allí, a conocer nuevos caminos. Yuri se acostumbró a ser el copiloto, a ver las rutas y a perderse idiotamente entre las ciudades en las que había competencias donde ambos competían.

Olvidaban que en horas serían soldados en campos distintos defendiendo el honor de su país. En momentos como esos solo eran grandes amigos.

Hasta ese día.

Yuuri tenía sus 18 años, ya tenía licencia de conducir y estaba por comprarse una moto porque iba a demostrar que no, no necesitaba de Otabek para hacer lo que le placía. Si quería montar una moto lo haría el mismo. El asunto es que, entre las competiciones y su inexperiencia, no se había decidido por una.

Estaban en Barcelona de nuevo, presentando la Europea. Otabek había ido hasta allá a apoyarlo, abandonando por un momento su entrenamiento aún a sabiendas que en dos semanas serían las Cuatros Continentes.

—No debiste arriesgarte en venir. —Yuri ahora tenía más altura, su cabello largo y amarrado a la altura de una cola de caballo, llegaba rozando sus hombros.

Si lo soltaba fácilmente su media espalda. Aunque Yuri no había querido, también había aumentado su masa musculas. Seguía siendo delgado, pero con piernas y espalda más largas. Y si, su fuerza para los saltos había aumentado, pero con ello había tenido que sacrificar en flexibilidad.

Sin embargo, seguía esforzándose.

Otabek no hizo caso a sus palabras y lo llevó hasta el aparcadero, donde estaba la moto que había alquilado. Le extendió su casco y Yuri enarcó una ceja. No tardó en agarrarlo y ponerlo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Por allí. —Respondió parcamente con una media sonrisa. A pesar de haberse puesto el casco no avanzaba a subirse a la máquina—. Sube.

Yuri por el momento no entendía el cambio de la dinámica y Otabek tampoco era muy bueno explicándose. Se quedaron como dos idiotas mirándose y mirando a la moto como si la maquina pudiera aclarar lo evidente.

―¿Vas a subir o no?

―No termino de entender ―dijo Yuri arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

―Pensé que querías manejarla.

―¿Eh? ―Su cara de despiste mutó de inmediato a reconocimiento y euforia―. ¿¡EH!?

Al ver mejor los ojos de Otabek, Yuri pudo comprender que estaba hablando en serio y que si lo dejaría manejar. Casi como un niño al que le regalaron el primer triciclo, Yuri se subió a la motocicleta sintiéndose repentinamente más grande.

―No puede ser, ¡esto será tan...! ―Tuvo que callar cuando sintió el movimiento atrás y lo peligrosa que era la cercanía de su amigo a su espalda. Fue peor cuando Otabek pasó los brazos por su figura, erizándolo como gato.

No supo cómo no soltó un alarido después de eso.

―¿Sabes encenderla?

―Oh, pues... verás...

Otabek inició unas clases rápidas, instrucciones para Dummies debía admitirse. Yuri se concentró en seguir las instrucciones y olvidar lo bien que se sentía tenerlo a su espala. Estaba acostumbrado a que fuera al revés, así que tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo si quería que eso se repitiera.

Iniciaron el recorrido a muy baja velocidad, mientras Yuri se acostumbraba a la dinámica. La idea tampoco era salir ambos lesionado en vísperas de la competición. Pronto, Yuri empezó a divertirse y a acelerar un poco mientras recorrían todo el parqueadero.

―Creo que ya estás preparado. ―Escuchó a Otabek en su espalda, con la voz un poco más alta para sobresalir al ruido de la moto. Yuri atendió a sus indicaciones―. Vamos a salir.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Al menos que no te sientas preparado.

Pero Otabek sabía que, si había una forma de hacer que Yuri Plisetsky hiciera algo, era desafiándolo. Yuri no tardó en mostrar en su rostro la determinación y llevó la enorme maquina hacía la salida del estacionamiento. Se fijó en el tráfico y se insertó en él sin problema. Se sentía un tanto nervioso, pero con Otabek en sus espaldas había un refuerzo en su seguridad, y eso sin mencionar lo mucho que quería demostrarle.

Recorrieron un par de manzanas más, entre risas, momentos de mayor velocidad y otros sustos donde incluso hasta la moto se apagó. Entre risas y más instrucciones pasaron una tarde diferente. La primera de Yuri siendo un verdadero adulto.


	2. Día 2: Redes sociales

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento OtayuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Redes sociales.

 **Día 2: Redes Sociales**

Yuri no solía revisar sus redes sociales hasta estar en el descanso de su entrenamiento, en especial porque para Yakov era casi un pecado capital. Y ese día en particular, tenía que dar una práctica exhaustiva por la cercanía de las próximas competiciones. Y sobre todo porque poco a poco se iba a acercando los juegos olímpicos.

Tras una larga y exhaustiva ronda de entrenamiento, decidió descansar y se apoyó en la baranda bebiendo directamente de la botella. Recogió un poco su cabello despeinado hacia atrás, y notó la cantidad de notificaciones que habían.

Bien, él sabía que solía tener notificaciones todo el tiempo. Su grupo de fans, las autollamadas Yuri Angels, se encargaban de darle like a todas las imágenes que subía en Instagram con apenas segundos de diferencia. Así que su teléfono por lo general recibía demasiada notificación al mismo tiempo. Pero hubo algo diferente, no pudo decir que era lo diferente en este sentido. Solo una especie de corazonada que lo impulsó a revisar más allá del mensajito de un "me encanta".

Conforme fue bajando notó que se trataba de una misma cuenta dándole corazón a todas sus fotografías. Incluso a las más antiguas, que ni se acordaban que estaban, aparecían de nuevo gracias a las incontables notificaciones. Yuri se divirtió recordando algunas de ellas, incluso aquellas que tomó en Hasetsu cuando fue tras Víctor. Foto a foto, iba regresando al tiempo como si se tratara de alguna máquina especial.

Solían hacer eso. Cuando una fan nueva llegaba a su perfil lo hacían y era impensable la cantidad de notificaciones que le llegaban a su celular. Pero en la miniatura la foto no indicaba que fuera una mujer, y cuando la vio en detalle, vio que había una moto en la imagen de perfil.

Curioso, decidió ahondar más. El nombre no era muy claro, pero nadie aparecía en las fotos. No encontró a nadie hasta que por fin identificó el peluche de oso.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Que se lo llevaran allí mismo.

¿Era Otabek?

No tardó más de tres segundos enviando un mensaje a su amigo a su número de celular, mientras sonriendo pensaba en lo ilógico que era. Es decir, Otabek no era afín a las redes sociales y no le agradaba la idea de acompañarlo en sus fotos si ésta iba a terminar en alguna cuenta de internet. Solía, sí, tomarle la foto él si se lo pedía, pero no había logrado convencerle de publicar alguna juntos.

Ahora, estaba en su perfil con una cuenta dejando una estela de corazones a su paso. No quiso detenerse a analizar de donde provenía sus latidos, ni mucho menos aquella calidez efervescente que se alojaba en su estómago y le hacía temblar las mejillas sin decidirse si sonreír de felicidad. Lo que sí hizo fue enviarle un mensaje elocuente para Otabek.

"Beka, me estás llenando el celular de notificaciones de corazones."

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, aún si ya había visto el mensaje y se veía el doble check. Ignoró el grito de Yakov, demasiado entretenido leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de "Escribiendo" y se sonrió pensando en la dificultad de Otabek de salir ileso de semejante situación. Ya lo imaginaba, a punto de derretirse al sol, tratando de esconder su "falta".

Por fin respondió.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó en voz alta y llamó la atención de todos. Indiferente a ellos solo se dedicó a responder con una risita encantadora en la cara, un rostro que casi nadie veía a menudo en él.

"¿Cómo que cómo sé? Me llegan las notificaciones. Le has dado corazón a todas mis fotos."

Tardó bastante en responder. De hecho por como aparecía y desaparecía el mensaje de "escribiendo" se imaginaba a Otabek arrepintiéndose y borrando la frase para volver a escribir otra. La contrariedad de su amigo, la que podía imaginarse perfectamente en la cabeza, le resultó encantadora y quisiera estar allí para verla en vivo.

"Lo siento"

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¡A la pista, ahora!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió alzando la voz también, en el tono en que Yakov lo llamaba. Volvió su mirada al móvil solo para ver la disculpa de su amigo.

Decidió hacer algo rápido para volver a la pista antes de que Yakov le rompiera los tímpanos. Activó el mensaje de voz y con voz cantarina le dejó su mensaje.

"Me gusta si eres tú, ¡es divertido!"

En Kazajistan, el mensaje llegó. Cuando lo escuchó fue inevitable no sentir que se estaba quemando.

Se preguntó si era correcto seguir creyendo que Yuri era inocente...


End file.
